Tears of a Malfoy
by aliasmel1
Summary: Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy despite only truly loving Severus Snape. Five years later when he shows up and old memory's are reignited Hermione finds herself pining after the man and regretting life's decisions. SS/HG/DM.
1. To meet again

Tears of a Malfoy.

To meet again. 

Hermione's heart began to beat like a jack hammer against the pavement, palms sweating her heart made a leap from her chest cavity to her throat. Body trembling slightly she bit her bottom lip nervously. His name on the parchment before her stung her eyes, made her feel dizzy and sick.

Severus Snape, Severus fucking Snape, what did he want? Well that was stupid she knew what he wanted, but still.  
>Sucking in a few steadying breathes she tried to gain her composure, she had not seen him for what how long was it. She counted on one hand, five, yes five years, five very very heart breaking long years. She yearned for him, she missed his scent, his somewhat dry but sarcastic sense of humour. She missed the way his skin felt against hers but most of all she missed how content she felt within his arms.<p>

The vision of the last time she saw him burnt into her memory since the day it happened. She was standing in the grand hall at Malfoy Manor, her lips on her husbands, Draco. He was invited to the wedding but declined. But he came, just for a moment. There he stood in the door way, ignored by all the guests slipping in undetected as if he were invisible. As her lips were on Draco's and her eyes on the door way he appeared, staring at her, she was sure stray tears had fallen down his cheeks. They fell downs hers too, as she shook his head and walked away. When Draco had asked her what was wrong she could only lie. She had told him she was just over come with happiness.

Her whole marriage to the blonde haired man was a lie, she, Hermione Granger was living a lie. She still loved Severus, but she knew she could not have him, she was married now. A married woman, she had all she could want a doting husband, copious amounts of cash in the bank and security for the rest of her life. But she was empty, void of something within her life and she knew, it was him.

Shaking her head she left her revere and brought herself back to reality. He was coming, he was really coming. Hermione worked for the ministry of magic, she assessed prospective projects and granted them the money if she thought the project was worthy of funding. And here was Severus Snape first up on her list for the day, due in exactly. She looked at her watch. Now.

A light knock on the door found her on her feet, walking over to it she sucked in a deep breath and pulled it open. There he stood, no different to the day last time she saw him. Black hair framed his face, black robes as always. "Miss Grang... ermm" he stopped mid sentence to correct himself.  
>"Mrs Malfoy,"<br>"Severus," She whispered stepping back she showed him into the room. He followed her to her desk, sitting down she gestured a chair opposite her.  
>"What is it I can help you with," She chocked out.<br>"I need a grant for a potion I wish to develop, it is in short, a death reversal potion," He drawled.  
>Hermione's brows snapped together. "But surely you cannot be serious, if there was such a potion in circulation, there would be an over population," She began.<br>He interlocked his fingers and stared her straight into the eyes. "Ah, but this does not just bring anyone back from the dead. Natural causes it wont work on or people who have died from injury, this potion revives those who have been hit with the killing cure or accidentally poisoned," He spoke fast and matter of factly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair as his eyes raked over her, he laughed inside when he saw he chewing on her bottom, he knew she was nervous, hells he was nervous too but had a much better control over it.

"I see, well thank you and I will get back to you by the weeks end." She got to her feet and headed towards the door, him hot on her heels. She reached towards the door handle, catching it within her palm. His hand followed hers in hot pursuit ceasing her around the wrist he pulled her hand lightly off the handle and towards his mouth. Gently he kissed the tips of her fingers, goosebumps travelled over her hand along her arm and spread over her body. She let out a jerky sigh at his touch as she looked into his eyes. She could see the want in them and right then and there she knew he was the only one she had ever or could ever love.

Gently pulling her hand from his grip she began to shake once more "No, I am married," Her voice barely audible to him.  
>"That may be the case Hermione, but do you truly love him, does he love you?." He ran an index finger over her cheek bone and along her soft pink lips that were just begging to have his lips on them.<br>"Yes, No, Maybe," She managed to stutter out.  
>He snorted. "I know you don't Hermione, I know you love me." And with that he pulled the door open and strode out the room. Hermione slammed it shut, leaning against it she sunk to the floor head in hands, weeping. Half an hour ago her life was fine, and now him, Severus fucking Snape walks in and fucks her whole world in mere moments leaving her questioning what she really did want in life.<p>

A/N: Just going through fixing some mistakes up and fixing up some loop holes. I forgot all about this story and a fresh set of eyes really helped...After nearly a year of starting it I have come back to it.

Aliasmel1.


	2. The last night

The Last Night

Hermione lay in bed that night, alone, with a book, she loved reading at least it could take her to another world and allow her to forget her problems for a while. Her head snapped up when she heard the bedroom door creak open. "Hi, Love." Draco rushed over to her leaning down and placing a single kiss on her lips.

"Hi." She smiled up at him as he began to undress out of his suit.  
>"How was your day?," He asked his wife.<br>"Great, I saw Severus today"

"Snape?"

"That is the only Severus I know," Hermione mused.  
>"My how time flies I haven't seen him for ages, Next time you see him tell him I send my regards." Draco kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed.<p>

Leaning over he stroked his wife's cheek, it was sticky and her eyes were red.  
>"What is wrong, Love?," His voice full of concern for the woman.<p>

"N..Nothing just tired that is all." She lied... Again. But that was nothing unusual, she was sure her whole marriage was based on lies and love that did not exist on her behalf.  
>"Well then, give me this and go to sleep." He plucked the book out of her hands and laid it gently on the dresser next to his side of the bed.<p>

She went to protest but knew it would do no good, instead she opted to ask him about his day.  
>"How was your day?"<br>He shrugged, "The usual, me and father could not come to a compromise on a new business venture."

Draco and Lucius had become quiet the entrepreneurs after the war, dabbling in a bit of stocks, lending money out and buying real estate. The three of them lived in Malfoy Mannor, Lucious in his own half of the house, they rarely encroached on one another's space... But when Hermione and her father-in-law crossed paths it was only to exchange sarcastic snide remarks. Narcissa had left him after the war, feeling she no longer had to stick around for the safety of her son.

"I'm heading off for a shower." Draco got to his feet scantily clad in only his briefs. He had grown tall, over a good six feet tall, still had his blonde hair and his fair complexion.  
>Hermione watched as her husband disappeared to the en suit bathroom before rolling over and closing her eyes.<p>

Her hand roamed over the vacant side of the bed absent-mindedly, lightly stroking the matress, she imagined just for a moment Severus and her were together again in the same bed... Just once more. Oh what she would give. Taking in a deep breath she was sure she could almost smell his cologne, the musky scent she had come to love. The same scent she inhaled when she would rest her head against his chest after their love making. She opened her eyes just a crack, and was crest fallen to find he was not there, she thought perhaps if she wished enough he would appear.

The images of the last time they had made love flashed through her mind as if it were only mere hours ago it happened.

She had gone to him, the night before she was to marry Draco. She was only nineteen. Much to young for such a smart girl to get married he had told her as she pressed her lips hungrily to his as his hand roamed under her shirt and across her bare stomach. That night he had carried her from his sitting room to his bed, gently placing her down. They both knew this was it, never would they be in this position again. He took the chance to drink in the sight of her lying atop his bed for the last time, his heart breaking just a little.

That night when they had made love, it was not about each trying to build up to their release. They went slow, each just basking in the company of the other. Each knowing they would never be this close again.

After they had both come he rolled off of her and wrapped her in his arms. She had nuzzled her head in his chest, lying there for an hour listening to his breathing with the rise and fall of his chest.

Nearly asleep she was awoken by the rumbling of his voice. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
>"Doing what to you?"<br>"This," He growled in frustration.  
>"Lying here?." She knew very well what he meant but was trying to avoid the confrontation.<br>"You know very well what I mean." He looked down into her eyes, hurt ebbed on his face.

"Please don't do this. I do not want our last night together to be like this" She rolled over in the opposite direction and closed her eyes.

He brushed a hand lightly across her back. He knew she had made up her mind about marrying Draco, but he could not help but feel she had not thought it through enough. They were getting married a mere six months after his proposition. Was she marrying for the sake of it? Was she marrying him thinking if she did not she would miss out, that he was the only man that would ever propose to her.  
>He gave up the argument, it was hard enough for him to be here with her for their last night together, without confronting her about it, tonight he would let the issue rest.<p>

He would never forget the day she had come to him, telling him of her and Draco's new found relationship. Severus and Hermione had both told one another the sex was just on friendly terms and nothing would come about it, but deep down inside he knew he had fallen in love with the girl. Getting that intimate with someone as gorgeous as her would no doubt do that to a man. So when she had told him her and Draco were an item his heart had cracked, just a tiny bit.

He shrugged it off. Really, why would Draco, who's father had been a pure blood extremest all through the war want a 'mud blood' as his girlfriend. He had guessed they would last two months tops.

He had asked her if she was no longer going to come down his to his chambers for their 'friendly' visits. She had shook her head and told him, the only thing that would stop her coming to him was if she were to be wed. Then and only then would she have to stop seeing him.

So six months later when she had come to him and told him that Draco had proposed to her, his heart then broke just a little bit more, he then asked her again if she would no longer be coming around.

She had shaken her head again and told him "Only when I am married will I no longer come to you."

He had shrugged that off to, maybe he was wrong about them not lasting, but surely they would not make it to their wedding day. A small glimmer of hope within him told him not to give up.

He wanted to marry the girl himself, but the young Malfoy had beaten him to it. He could not very well say, "Forget about him and marry me." Could he now? .  
>He had never told the girl he loved her and she had never told him either, but their connection with one another was so strong, they did not need to speak the three words 'I love you' they both just knew it.<p>

He never did find out why Hermione had married the Malfoy, perhaps if he had taken the liberty to speak those three generic words that every woman wanted to hear she would be in his bed instead of Draco's.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the bed move. Draco wiggled his way closer to her and wrapped his arm her placing a kiss on her forehead. She knew Draco loved her, and up until this morning she had pushed the questioning thoughts of whether she loved him to the back of her mind for nearly five years. She had forced herself to forget about Severus and made herself think she loved the man that had married her. Why she did love him... She was not in love with him.  
>Was she selfish for leading him on like this, making him think that yes she did love him and she was faithful to him all through their court ship and engagement when in fact she was straying to the bed of another man.<br>She now realised Severus was more than likely he was her soul mate. But she would never break Draco's heart, two broken hearts were enough, without adding a third into the equation.

A/N: I am slowly going to explain Hermione and Severus' relationship prior to her marriage to Draco, so we all know how it all came to be.

This chapter was a bit slow but needed some character and plot building all story's do!

A/N 2: Just passing through. Fixed a few things up but nothing to change the story.

Aliasmel1 


	3. Just once more

Just once more

**Lets get ready for some hot sexy Sev and Hermione action ;)**

Much to Hermione's distaste the end of the week rolled around much too quick for her, today was the day she would be seeing Severus Snape once more. She had been on edge all week, the guilt gnawing at her soul. Guilt that had reared it's head from within the depths she had it tucked away for the past four years and seven months. The feelings she had for Severus could not be pushed away any longer, the issue had now come to head and she felt as if she was being unfaithful to Draco.

Drumming her fingers absent-mindedly on the desk while she scanned over the papers in front of her, she had decided to grant him ten thousand galleons, five more than he had requested so that if he did need more he would not have to come back and she could hopefully forget about him for the rest of her life.

A knock at the door roused her, taking a deep and shuddered breath she swallowed hard, it would be him no doubt about it. What would she do if he tried to touch her again, Dodge him and escape the room? She knew that would not be likely, she knew without a doubt if he made an advance on her she could not bring herself to pull away, she needed to feel his body against hers as much as she needed to take every breath to live.

Pulling the door back she stood face to face once more with him, she felt like stepping forward and pulling him into an embrace and locking her lips to his. Gathering as much composure as she could she stepped back and allowed him to enter without a word.

Walking to her desk and sitting down he sat in the seat he had occupied only days ago, tenting his fingers together he rested them under his chin, looking at her expectantly.

"Well?."  
>"Well, Professor." She tried to sound as formal as she could and not tempt herself by rolling his name off her tongue. "I am granting you ten thousand galleons, I know it is double what you asked for but I think if you can make this potion work, you could save a lot of people." She lied, she just did not want to have to see him again.<br>"Thank you." He looked over to her with a raised brow, studying her for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to push into her mind to see exactly what she was thinking. He had a feeling she would be pining for him now he had come back. And the truth was that was his plan. He did not need a grant for this potion, he had already mixed it and perfected it a year ago, he just needed to see her again.

"Very well, all I need is for you to sign on the dotted line and all will be great to go." She pushed the papers across the desk to him, picking up one of her quills he scribbled on the parchment and pushed it back.

This time if was her turn to study him, his face not giving even a whisper of what was running through his mind, she hated that about him. Images of him pushing all the items off her desk onto the floor crossed her mind, another imagine of him pushing her onto the desk and him making love to her right here and now. One could dream, right?.

Being pulled from her revere by his low seductive voice "You can come past Hogwarts any time you wish and see the progress of the potion," He drawled. Any excuse to lure her back to where their relation ship had started and hopefully get her to leave her husband and be with him once more.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I am so busy these days I hardly get to do much of anything." Another lie.

He gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Any reason to avoid me, Hermione, you know I will not bite."  
>"Just drop it, Severus, I am married now."<br>"You may be married but he will never love you as I did, as I do."  
>Hermione mouth gaped open and closed a few times unsure what to say, her heart hammered against her chest, should she say it back?. Heart and head having a battle, each trying to over come the other, for a second she accidentally dropped her guard.<br>"I love you too, Severus."

Instantly she knew it was a mistake, clasping her hand over her mouth, trying to catch the words as she spoke them.  
>Severus getting to his feet, rounded to her side of the desk, ceasing her around her wrist he pulled her to her feet into a waiting embrace.<br>As his arms wrapped around her she had no other choice but to return the favour. Nuzzling her head into his chest all her worry floated away as he held her. He placed a kiss atop her head breaking the embrace. Looking down into her eyes he knew how to read her, very well in fact. Right now he knew she was slightly turned on but also unsure. Pushing her against the nearest wall his began his assault on her lips, hungrily locking his to hers all the need and want evident in the kiss.

Hermione could not get a grip on what had just happened, all she knew was she was now pressed against the wall by the man she loved. Her head began to spin as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Tongues wrapped around one another needing to be felt by the other, running a hand under her shirt his hand graze softly against her bare flesh causing her to tremble against him.  
>Any rational thinking that she may have had before had all but flown out the window now as she undone the button and zipper to the man's pants.<p>

He pulled away from her and took a step back. "Are you sure?" He raised a brow in question.  
>"Please, just once more." She needed to feel him within her just once more and then that would be that.<br>"Did you take the fidelity charm when you wed?"  
>She shook her head, at least that was the biggest hurdle out of the way.<p>

"I need you, Severus. Just this once, you are like a drug that I cannot live without."

Severus pulled his wand out and both their clothing fell to the floor. Hermione felt vulnerable under his watchful gaze. She had not changed a bit in the time they had spent apart. Hermione's gaze swept over him, he too had not changed. He still had the pale skin, the smattering of black hair from his cock to his belly button and the scar across his chest he had accumulated as a death eater in a duel. 

He now directed his wand at the office door, a faint clicking sound was heard and Hermione knew he had put a ward on it. He always was careful. Then he walked over to her desk and in one foul swoop the desks contents were on the ground, a pot of ink staining the elegant rug beneath the desk. Grabbing her around the waist he lifted her up onto her desk, sitting her there with her legs over the edge. Stepping in close to her he traced lazy circles over her thighs, in turn she threw her head back and trembled beneath his touch.

His cock began to stir as she trembled at his touch. Peppering kisses down her neck, along her collar bone he stopped at her shoulder, biting hard he wanted nothing more than to leave his calling card but refrained and pulled back. It would not look too good if Draco was to find it. Parting her legs a fraction at his touch he moved a hand to her knee, slowly feather light fingers traced a line up her inner thigh. Stopping just outside of her wet folds she spread her legs wider this time waiting for him. Leaning down to her ear her whispered "Let me blow your mind." He pressed his lips to her ear hard, slipping a single finger into her centre.

A staggered breath passed her lips. She was dripping wet and waiting for him. "You like that, don't you," He purred in her ear, slipping his finger in and out of her a few more times. The girl could only nod in response, she had forgotten how to communicate like a human at this moment in time.

She had not felt this good since the last time she lay with the man, Draco really had nothing on him in the bedroom and she had yearned to be touched by Severus again.  
>"Please," Her whisper was barely coherent. He did not need to be told twice, he knew her too well and she needed him inside of her, and he needed to be inside.<p>

Pulling her off the table he took her spot, Hermione climbed atop him straddling him a leg either side. Sitting on his lap she looked into his eyes and for a moment he was sure he could see into her soul. She swooped down and placed her lips on his for a moment biting at and grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth she sucked hard, he moaned.  
>"Fuck me witch, fuck me."<br>Taking all her weight onto her knees she repositioned herself, he took hold of his own length, placing himself at her entrance, she plunged all her weight onto his shaft, hard. He bit back a groan while she nearly squealed in sheer delight.  
>"Fuck you feel good, Witch." He could of come right now with her just sitting on his cock.<br>She ran her fingers through his hair as she took a breast in either hand tweaking at her nipples. Slowly she began to rise and fall on him, unsheathing his cock just to the head before plunging back down on top of it.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She panted, as her pace atop him quickened. Resting her hands on his shoulders she dug her nails into him deeply. He did not even flinch, already bearing the many crescent moon shaped scars along his shoulders and back from their love making.

"I wont last long." He warned, basking in the sight of the witch riding him.  
>"I wont either," She hissed at him.<p>

He could feel her getting close, her walls started to slightly tighten around him, his own orgasm about to over come him.  
>He took in a deep breath bracing himself as her walls collapsed around him, his seed spilling inside of her as she shook, leaning into him now for support.<br>"I had no idea you were religious, " Severus mused.  
>Puzzled she looked at him getting off him. "I am not."<br>"Well you sure done a lot of calling out to god." He smirked as she flushed a crimson of red.  
>"You were just as good as I remember." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.<p>

"Do not speak a word about this." She instructed.  
>He nodded his head in response, he was not so stupid, Draco Malfoy would be on him faster than a fly to a corpse.<br>"I love you," She whispered into his ear

"Can I come see you again?." He sounded hopeful.  
>"Look Severus, you know this was a one off."<p>

It would not be the last one if Severus could help it, he would refresh her memory as often as he could.

A/N: Passing through again...Fixed up a few spelling mistakes.

Aliasmel1 


	4. To visit the Mannor

Hermione went home that night, relived to see Draco had not yet made an appearance she stepped into the shower and stood under the scalding water. Scrubbing at her skin with a harsh brush she tried to wash him off, the only thing she was succeeding in doing was scrubbing her skin off- good. She now felt a little cleaner.

Falling into bed naked she wept into the pillow. What had she done?. She has just cheated on her husband. The man she had promised to her heart and body, the only man. And now here she was, she had just fucked Severus Snape. To add insult to injury she liked it... Nay she loved every moment of it. The way he felt against her skin, his scent, the way he fit inside her perfectly, he intoxicated her and made her feel alive. She had remembered his body like a well studied map every bump and dent and scar, her fingers ached to explore his body again.

SS/HG

Severus sat in his chair by his fire, swirling some amber liquid absent-mindedly in its glass, his gaze caught by the mesmerising flames of the fire. His cock ached to be inside her again, this would drive him mad, he needed her now.

Throwing the glass and contents into the fire out of frustration he growled low in his throat. He truly loved her, he should be the one to climb into bed next to her every night, he deserved it. He was a war hero for fuck sake, what was Draco.? A fucking sly little snake. He needed to talk to someone. He thought quickly, who would listen to him? Who did he know well enough to open up to. He scoffed, that was Hermione of course. But the next best person would just have to do, swallowing hard he started on his way.

SS/HG

"Well fuck me, if it isn't Severus Snape" Lucius Malfoy peered at the man from his chair in the sitting room. A large elegant oak table pushed up against the tall window. A fire surrounded by a golden fire place and a green rug on the floor. The walls were covered from wall to ceiling with expensive leather bound books. Two leather arm chair faced the fire on an angle. He was alone, with a snifter of brandy in one hand a book in the other.

Slamming the book shut he slid it down beside him on his seat and crossed his ankles, legs outstretched.  
>"Lucius my dear friend." He sat down on a chair the man gestured to him. A small house elf brought him over a brandy, he took it looked him up and down for a moment, his face unreadable. His blonde hair still hung well below his shoulders, his features a prominent as ever. The man had not lost his looks even as he aged, he kind of looked a bit like an actor he had once saw in a movie, Jason Issacs, he recalled.<br>"I have not seen you for a while Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Swirling the brandy around his glass he took a sip.

"Have you ever been in love Lucius," He started.  
>Lucius hair fell in his face as he nodded. "Once, not Narcissa... A woman called Lisa. I met her on a business trip in the US. It lasted a good six months before she broke it off, turns out she was married. I told her not to worry, I was too. But something to do with guilt or something. Broke my heart it did." He shrugged his broad shoulders taking another sip of his brandy.<p>

"What has brought this on, Severus? I don't see you for years and then you show up out of the blue for a deep and meaningful." He was confused to say the least.

Severus took a steadying breath and an equally steadying sip of brandy. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair as he thought how to word what he was about to say.

"Hermione Granger saved my ass during the war, if it was not for her I would be dead now." He was cut off by Lucius.  
>"Remarkable woman my daughter in law," His voice almost had a sarcastic hint to it.<p>

"Yes, Quiet. She saved me. She had anti venom stashed away with her that night and got it to me, I owe that obnoxious witch my life. Not long after that she came to see me in my chambers, check I was alright. Personally at the time I thought she was coming to gloat about the whole situation. I was wrong." He shook his head looking into his glass. "One thing lead to another and before I knew it we were copulating quiet frequently. In the end, I fell in love. She come one day and told me she was seeing Draco. I just shrugged it off, so when she told me Draco had proposed, I hoped deep down inside it would not work out. The day she got married is the day I died just a little more inside."

Lucius raised a brow. "So you are telling me you are in love with her Severus?. "  
>"What did you let him marry her, Lucius?.What happened to your pure blood supremacist bull shit," His voice soft but full of anger.<br>"If I had of let Draco marry a pure blood, Severus, I was afraid the resultant child would be so inbred it could not stand up. You just had to look at his aunt, she was a few pages short of a book," He said, darkly.

Severus could not help but scoff, it was true. "Bellatraix was a crazy heathen".  
>"Yes, she was crazy... Crazy good in the sack." Lucius smirked.<br>Severus could only raise a single brow.  
>"Was she not your wife's sister?," The man's voice full of humour.<p>

He nodded, his hair falling in his face once more. "My wife's sister, my sister, anyone's sister who is to judge."

Severus did not know how to take that statement, his mouth opened and shut a few times trying to compose himself. "You... you slept with your sister?," He asked, gingerly pushing the subject.  
>Lucius gave a small nod "I did not know it was her... it was dark and she clambered into my bed, I just thought it was one of the guests my parents had over, there was a fuckable young blonde, but it turns out my sister had crawled into the wrong bed in a drunken haze. Could drink a sailor under the table that one."<p>

"Mhmmm just that once then... I spose we can all forgive a mistaken identity." Severus was taken aback when the man shook his head.

"It was so good we done it again in the morning. I was young and horny, I would've fucked a house elf if I had of the chance." A grin now played on his lips.  
>"You... You did not get her pregnant did you" The man felt a little sick.<p>

"Oh merlin no, a man has to draw the line somewhere." He waved a dismissive hand

"Good to see you know when it is appropriate to stop," He mused, sarcastically.

"Anyway, back to my story. So up until earlier this week I had not seen her since the night before she married Draco...Well I saw her briefly when I slipped into the wedding undetected. Today the planets aligned and we fucked."  
>Lucius stroked his chin in deep thought, his eyes darkened.<p>

"Now I would not tell Draco you are fucking his wife... I am not sure he would approve. Hell if she was mine I would share her out but Draco does not share his things.. That is his mothers fault." He took a sip of his brandy staring at the black haired man.

"I did not plan to," He said meagrely.

"Good, because I think Draco would re-arrange your face. And not in the good sense that he would send you to a plastic surgeon which you would probably benefit, oh no I mean in the sense he-," He was cut off.

"I know very well what you mean, Lucius" The man hissed, and then drained his glass of the amber liquid.  
>"So what have you come here for Severus? Do you wish me to get her into bed with you again."<br>Severus shook his head."No, no she would never do that again, I know her too well, the guilt would be eating away at her right as we speak, and she would be having a fight with herself in her head."

Lucius tented his fingers holding them against his lips. "Leave it with me Severus."  
>"You would forgo your Sons happiness to help me?". He watched the man as he nodded. "You truly are a Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy."<p>

"I like to think of it as doing my thing for the less fortunate, you could not get anyone else, Draco could. Better you have the girl and be happy. I am sure I can make Draco soon forget about her. After all he only married her because I set him the task of doing so. But the little chit went and got in too deep. Fell in love. Let his emotions rule his head.

"  
>Severus' stomach done a back flip, how dare he use Hermione like a pawn in some chess game and how dare he insult him. He took a deep breath fighting all urge to get to his feet and punch the man out. But could he really get him Hermione back?.<p>

AN: Hope you all like it. That you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it!. It was my attempt at humour... I think I failed... miserably.

A/N 2: passing through for the fourth time tonight. Fixed up a few things that did not make sense and some spelling.  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


	5. Somebody I used to know

Somebody I used to know 

How could she be so stupid? She tapped her foot against the floor in thought, now she would have to go and see him. She had failed to get him to sign a paper for his grant and she could not file it away until it had been. Maybe she could just send an owl. She shook that thought from her head, it had to be person to person.

Accepting her fate on the matter she got to her feet, paper in hand and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. Taking deep soothing breaths not that they really helped anyway she pushed through the gates, gravel crunching under each step as she grew closer to the situation she wanted to avoid.

She was worried if she had to be with him alone she could not help herself and would need to make love to the man again. She had lived without his body pressed against hers for all these years and now she found herself unable to live without him for even moments. Her heart yearned to be with him, to love him and have him as her own.

She had found her way to the front door to the castle, thoughts still swirling around her mind like water down a drain. Pushing the large doors open she took in the sights of the castle, still as she remembered it. She took in a deep breath, still as it smelt, everything was just the way as she had loved it.

The memory's she had within these walls were priceless and she would cherish them until her last breath. If only the walls could talk, she ran a hand along the stone wall letting her fingers roam over the smooth cool bricks.

She let her fingers graze along the wall as she walked along dreamily her feet taking her the route she had travelled many times to his chambers late at night. She remembered the first time he had kissed her, she had leant over him trying to mother him and tuck him into his bed. It was not long after he was attacked by Nagini. She leant to tuck the blanket under his mattress he had ceased the moment to place his lips on hers.

He was rough and unpractised, he had nearly shoved his tongue that far down her throat she was sure it was going to end up in her stomach, but none the less from that day she would visit him daily and like all woman do to men subtly and carefully changed him and she taught him to kiss properly without him even realising, the only way a man can learn. It did not take him long and Hermione found herself longing to have his lips pressed against hers.

Before she knew it she found herself outside his classroom door, pressing her ear against the door she strained to hear if anything was going on, on the other side. She was met with silence, although not unusual, he usually conducted his classes in deathly silence. Knocking gently on the door it went unanswered. Pushing the door open the room was just as she had remembered it from all those years ago. It smelt of him too, her knees weakened just a touch at faint smell of him lingering in the air. Odd she thought, he must not of had a class at the moment, that could only mean one thing.

She headed to the door of his chamber, should she knock? Would the wards he had set still let her in like they had years ago?. Taking one large deep breath she stepped towards the door and instantly she heard the clicking of the lock, the wards had let her in. The truth was he had never reset them when she left, in a hope that one day she would come back and she could just walk straight back into his chambers and into his life.

Cautiously she pushed the door open, it creaked unsteadily, much too heavy for it's hinges, stepping into his sitting room he was sitting in his usual spot, the daily prophet clutched in his hands. He barely looked up from it, cocking an eyebrow.  
>"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He folded the paper up and set it on the arm of the chair.<br>A nervous shake began to rip through her body she swallowed hard "I forgot to get you to sign this paper when you were there the other day." She lightly shook the page in her hand drawing his attention to it.

"Oh." He sounded crest fallen.

"Sorry about this, I did not mean to come barging in but the door opened on it's own."  
>"Of course it would, the door is open when ever you need it to be, Hermione." He got to his feet and slowly walked to her, grabbing her around the wrists his hands huge against her tiny ones.<br>His lips assaulted hers hungrily for a few moments, butterflies swirling in the pit of her stomach her head spinning. She broke the kiss and looked to the floor.

"Please, I can't," Her voice hushed and pained.  
>He dropped her wrists and placed an index finger under her chin, tilting her head to look at him, holding her chin firmly so she could not evade his gaze.<p>

"Listen to me, witch. I am truly madly deeply in love with you and you will have to accept the fact whether you like it or not." His gaze harsh, eyes pleading with her.  
>"Please, Severus I can't. You know that. You will just have to accept the fact you are somebody that I used to know and leave it at that." Her heart screamed to fall into his arms, her head telling her to leave.<br>He let her go, taking a step back he snatched the parchment from her hand, grabbing a quill off a near by table he scribbled on the page and handed it back to her.  
>He stared at her for a few moments in silence looking her up and down. Her words cut through his very core, breathing increased as he poised himself.<p>

"I have a class to teach, if you do not mind" His voice so full of venom he could have been the snake himself. Pushing past her, Hermione was left standing there, feeling worse then she had throughout this whole ordeal. She just broke Severus Snape even more and she was not sure how much more it would take for him to break completely.

A/N: I had writers block... Sorry about that. Here it is. :)

A/N2: Passing through again. Nothing life changing... Just a few mistakes.


	6. Mudblood

Mudblood

"I love you." Draco Malfoy assaulted the lips of his wife with a kiss full of need. His tongue broke through her lips and lightly grazed her own tongue, a hand run under her shirt and along her stomach. She jumped at his touch pulling away.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked taken aback.  
>Hermione could only shake her head no, yes there was something wrong, he was not Severus, but she would not tell him that.<br>"I missed you." Draco pushed. They both sat on the end of their marital bed, Draco had not filled it for the past two weeks, away on business. Hermione found her mind wandering to Severus and it would not be long before she wandered to his bed and did not leave.

"I missed you." Her reply was meek and void of any real emotion.  
>"You are distant tonight." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She stiffened against his touch, she was feeling herself becoming distant with him and she did not do it intentionally.<br>"I am fine, just a little tired." She choked out. It was the truth she had been a little tired lately.  
>"Give up your job. You know very well you do not need to work." His words stern and to the point.<br>"I like working, it makes me feel useful." Her voice wavering as she started to stand up to her husband.  
>"You can be useful here." Draco got to his feet, his ice blue yes piercing her warm brown ones.<p>

"Doing what?," She hissed.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe bearing me the child I have been waiting for, for the past 4 years," His tone as cold as his eyes.

She looked up to him, tears and hurt in her eyes. So that is how it was? She was just there to bear him a child and nothing more.

"I can see how this is, you have me here for no other reason to be a broodmare. Kept in these four walls and bear your children." She sniffled

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "It is not like that at all, it is just-."  
>He was cut off. "We have been trying for a child Draco. It is not my fault I have not fallen pregnant." She softened her voice, she wanted to avoid a confrontation.<p>

"Yes, and clearly there is something wrong with your ability to conceive." He was straight to the point.  
>"Me? I hardly think there is something wrong with me. Perhaps it is YOU who cannot produce a child. And maybe if you were home for more than three weeks every four months we might have more success," By the end of her spiel she was screaming.<p>

"A Malfoy never has trouble producing a child." His voice was eerily calm and level. He grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down to her level, his nose pressing against hers. "And I work to keep you in this house and in a lifestyle you are accustomed to, do you really think I like working away for months, you stupid Mud Blood bitch," His voice laced with venom, his face instantly fell when he realised what he had just said and he quickly tried to rectify the situation.  
>"I..I am sorry," He stammered.<br>Tears silently fell down her cheeks, his words cut through her like a sharp pointy dagger to the heart.

He wiped the tears away with a thumb, she closed her eyes she could not be around him at the moment. She pushed him away hard and got to her feet, making her way to the bedroom door she turned on her heal.  
>"I cannot be around you at the moment, Draco." Her words simple and to the point. Pulling the door open she walked out, leaving Draco to mull over what had happened.<br>A weary sigh passed his lips, throwing himself down on the bed in a heap he mentally scalded himself for his outburst. He was not too worried though. He knew she was temperamental and had little spats, she would be home soon enough.  
>SSHG

She shivered against the cold night air, wrapping her arms around herself she wished she had brought a jacket. Loose hair whipped around her face, feet crunching the gravel below her. She was following the path she had travelled two weeks prior when she had left a broken and angry Severus Snape behind.

Nearing the entrance the shadowy castle loomed over her, faint glows of torches could be seen flickering in the windows. A lone owl screeching in the distance just as she reached the door. Sighing deeply she weighed up her options. Go back to face Draco, sit alone in a cold and dank motel room or come and see him, find solitude and comfort. She chose the latter, pushing the door open, she began the too familiar journey to find him, her feet carried her there without a second thought.

The trip was a haze as she went over the fight with Draco in her head, he had hurt her, a lot, and she was unsure she could ever forgive. Well she knew she would he was her husband and she took a vow when she married him.  
>Pushing her way in through his class room she stood a mere meter away from his private chambers, would he be there? Would he be asleep? She guessed he would be asleep, it was nearing midnight. How would he accept her presence? She knew she deserved to be kicked out, she had been playing on his emotion these past few weeks. But the truth was it was hard on her too.<p>

Breathing deeply she took a step forward she was instantly met with the unmistakable clicks of the wards letting her into him. Biting her bottom lip she pushed the door open softly. The faint flicker of the fire cast shadow across the room. He was there, sitting in his chair reading a book. He merely cocked an eyebrow at her.  
>"Lost?," He questioned, closing the book, getting to his feet and placing it on the mantle of the fireplace.<br>She coughed, unsure what to say, he rested a hand on the edge of the mantelpiece looking into the fire.  
>"Come to break my heart again? Or perhaps this time have you come to show me what I cannot have? Or maybe just maybe you have come once again for sex. I will fuck you senseless while you scream my name and then, when we are done you will dress while telling me it was a mistake and it will never happen again? Only for you to come back weeks later and fuck with my head and heart again." He was to the point, he was cold towards her and he was heart broken.<p>

"No, nothing like that." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Well then please do tell me what you are here for." He turned to look at her. She looked stunning the shadowy glow, she looked sad too, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
>It was at that time he noticed her blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks and he had wished he could take back what he had said to her.<br>In two large strides he closed the gap between them, taking her in his arms, she sobbed into his shoulder whilst he rubbed her back gently.

"What is wrong?" If anyone had hurt her, so help them they would have him to answer too.  
>"Me and Draco had a fight." She sobbed into his shoulder, her words muffled in his clothes.<br>"That does not surprise me, Hermione. Marital fights are bound to occur."

She shook her head "He called me a Mud Blood. He pretty much said it was my fault he has to work as much as he does and it is my fault I have not produced an heir." She sniffled as he held her at arms length. His heart hurt for her.

"Listen it is his choice to work as much as he does and it is not your fault you have yet to bear a child. And if he wants to be a melodramatic little prick and call you a Mud Blood he is hardly worth your time, your love or your energy." He wiped her tears away.

"Besides, you do not need a child to that brainless chit. Perhaps you could have one to me instead." He thought he would push his luck. He was not the type to want children but one or two with Hermione perhaps he could handle.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, swooping down her pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. She pulled away.  
>"I wish I could," She whispered.<br>"No harm in practising." He took her by the hand and led her to his bed, she would have sex with him, just one more time and that would be it. She promised herself.

The very next morning she crept out of his bed as she dressed she cast a sad look over him. She loved him dearly, shaking her head she hurried out of the castle and back to the manor. The sun was just starting to rise, the dew glistened on the leaves as the sun hit, she pushed the front door open and headed toward their bedroom. Now she had slept on it she could forgive him, but her heart would still be broken.  
>She met him in the bedroom, he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair wet, droplets of water dripping down his body. His muscles rippling as he walked.<br>"You're back!" He exclaimed running over to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace his lips brushed hers, she felt sick, guilt welled up inside of her.

"I am sorry." His words against her ear made her shiver violently. He took her by the hand and led her to their bed. He would show her how sorry he was. She would lay there, bile rising in her throat, she could not do this to him, herself or Severus, she needed to choose one- soon.

A/N: Been a long time between chapters hasn't it! Hermione is starting to really consider going back to Severus... I hope she does :P

A/N2: Just changed a few lines to make a bit more sense.  
>Aliasmel1<p> 


	7. Expectant

Expectant

Lucius sat, staring into his tumbler of amber liquid. Swirling it he watched at the contents went round and round in a vortex. He was pulled from his thoughts when a figure darkened his study door. He smirked without even looking up "Yes, Severus?" his tone bored.

The man invited himself in, located the liquor stash and poured himself a hefty portion. He proceeded to the second and only empty chair in the room and sat down. He glared at the blonde haired man before throwing back his glass, downing half of it in one sip.

"Why, Luicus?" His eye blood shoot, skin pasty white, he was thinner then the last time Lucius had seen him.  
>"Why what?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking at the black haired man apprehensively.<br>"Why does she continue to reside here? Why does she continue to warm his bed at night? Why does she come to me, fuck me and then leave me." His voice so soft it was eerily serene.

Lucius shrugged, he really had nothing to say to him. "You were meant to get your son to leave her, Malfoy. And all she has done is play with me and come back to him."  
>His gaze shooting daggers at the elder light haired man, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.<br>"Must of slipped my mind I guess." His voice even and cool. "However, if it means that much to you. And well I suppose I do not want a mudblood to bear the next heir in line to the Malfoy fortune I will intervene."  
>Severus looked hopeful, he was like a dog who loved it's master. No matter how many times it was kicked, hurt or yelled at it would pick it's self off dust it's self off and go back to the abusive master for more attention, and any attention was better than none.<p>

Lucuis intertwined his fingers together tapping them against his bottom lip deep in thought.  
>"Draco is away for two months from tomorrow morning. Come tomorrow night for dinner, we will set the plan in place." He was to the point. Watching the other man down the last of his beverage. Severus got to his feet, slammed the cup down upon the table from where it originated and walked out, giving the other man only a curt nod. He had to have Hermione back at any cost.<p>

SS/HG

Hermione, leaving for work heading down the stairs was abruptly stopped by a thin long black cane blocking her path. She sighed, following the can to the owner, although already knowing who it was.  
>"Yes, Lucius." Her voice although calm, irate was starting to break through. She hated him.<br>"We, Miss Granger have a guest coming for dinner tonight and I would appreciate it if you could be there."  
>She smiled mockingly. "Malfoy, it is Hermione Malfoy. I have been a Malfoy for five years now. Not to worry I am sure you will learn it soon enough. Some slower people just take longer." Her voice, sweet but mocking.<br>He growled angrily, lightning fast he pulled his cane from barricading her to the tip pressing under her chin, forcing her head up so she was staring him in his cold, angry hate filled eyes.

"Now now mind you manners, child." an angry calm filled his voice.  
>Her heart thumping hard in her chest, palms sweating she could not let him know the fear she felt.<br>"I am hardly a child." She spat out.  
>He dropped the cane from her chin, smiling "No no perhaps you aren't," He mumbled as he walked away. If he had his way she would be out of his life soon. He could have hexed her on the spot, or killed her and made it look like an accident. But he knew how crazily in love his friend was for the woman and he did not want to die by his wand.<p>

SS/HG  
>Lucius smiled, like the Cheshire cat as Hermione walked into the elegant dining room that evening.<br>The long oak table set with silver candle holders, expensive golden candles lit, their light brightening the room. The dinner plates themselves were worth thousands of galleons and that was not even counting the silver ware. Lucius sat at the head of the table, she was directed to sit to his left. She pulled out the heavy chair, smiling politely to the man, she would of much rather threw up on him. She studied him in silence for a moment, he insisted in sitting in the highest back chair he could get his hands on. It must have made him feel like a king. She looked away from him and rolled her eyes.

She snapped her head to the door way as she heard it open, the faint footsteps crossing the room. She groaned when she saw who sat down, opposite her. She felt like sinking into the floor and never returning.  
>"Our guest, Miss …. Hermione." He quickly back tracked in the presence of company.<br>"Evening, Professor." She tried to stay courteous without letting any emotion into her voice.  
>"Oh please, Hermione no need to be so formal, do call me, Severus." He smirked.<br>"Oh I do apologise Severus." The name rolled off her tongue. Goosebumps covering her as she said it.

Dinner passed by with small chatter and exchanged of pleasantries. Hermione, feeling quiet over whelmed excused herself, bidding the two men good night she left.

Lucius leant back in his chair. "And that is phase one complete."  
>Severus cocked an eyebrow. "And what is phase two?"<br>"Do you really need to be told, man? The woman you want so desperately is alone, in a bedroom just through that door and up s stair case. Do I need to paint you a picture."  
>Without another word he got to his feet, "Thank you for the dinner." He headed out and up the stairs searching for the girls room.<p>

Locating what he could only imagine was the room and from process of elimination, it was the last room he had yet to enter. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, the girl was sitting on her bed, reading a book.  
>"I knew you would follow me." Her voice sad.<br>"The heart wants what the heart wants." His words simple.  
>"True but you cannot have me for I am with Draco."<br>"Oh for fuck sake will you drop that act, Woman." He hissed at her.  
>She got to her feet throwing the book down on the bed, she faced him, mere inches separated them.<br>"It is not an act, Severus Snape. I do not want you any more, we are history, accept it."  
>"You wanted me three months ago when I came to you. I still have the scars on my back where you dug your nails in as you begged me for my cock like a cheap slut."<p>

She blushed for a second not saying a word, it was a wonderful day. "I am pregnant." She blurted out. He raised a single brow. Surely she was only saying this.  
>"Do go on." He sounded bored.<br>"I found out just this morning. Two months along. So you see, you may not have me any longer, I am Draco's and will remain faithful for the cause of my child."  
>He felt like slapping her, throwing her down on the bed and pinning her down, scaring her into submission so she would come with him willingly, he would raise the child as his own...<br>"And what makes you so sure Draco is the father? I am pretty certain you did not perform any contraceptive charms when you fucked me. I am pretty sure I fucked your brains out two months ago. For all we know it could be my child." He kept his voice level, sadness trying to ebb into his soul. What if it was his child? She would never let him have anything to do with it.  
>Worry flashed across her face, she had not thought of that. Collecting her self and her emotions she looked him straight in the eye.<br>"I assure you, Severus it would not be your child." She knew the odd were 99% in his favour of fathering the child.  
>He grabbed her chin, hard so she could not tear away from his gaze, a fire within his soul shone through his eyes, he was seething. "If, it is my child, and I assure you I am certain it is, you will not with hold it from me. It is as much yours as it would be mine." his grip hurting her.<br>"I will raise it as Draco's regardless." Words hissed through clenched teeth.  
>"Oh, what. You are going to present him with a black haired child at the birth. Not to mention Draco does not even want you, you daft girl. Draco only married you because." He stopped dead... He should not of said that.<p>

"Draco only married me, why?"  
>He let go of her chin and sat on the bed, she followed him, dropping down aiming for the bed strong arms grabbed her and guided him to his lap. Instinct told her to pull away, her heart told her to stay right where she had landed.<br>Running a single index finger along her cheek "So beautiful," He mumbled.  
>"Draco only married you because his father told him to. Why do you think he married you. He did not want you, he done what he was told and what his father wanted. Something about social status after the war."<p>

She nodded, "I knew his father would have had something to do with it. I never should've married him."  
>You could have knocked Severus over with a feather. "You mean, the time you came to me and told me you were getting married you knew it was more than likely a plan of Lucius'."<br>Sadly she nodded "I only agreed to it so you would ask me instead. I waited and waited and nothing happened. The night you came to the wedding it was too late, I had agreed to the vows and I intend to honour them." She shrugged.

It was all so clear now, the hatred towards him, the fucking of his emotions. She was trying to get back at him, make him feel some of the hurt and rejection she herself felt when he had been so blind to what she had wanted.

"I am so sorry. I was so blind, stupid...moronic." He brushed his lips gently over hers. She relaxed against him a little.  
>"I love you." A lump forming in his throat, blinking rapidly as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He had caused her a lot of hurt and that broke his heart.<p>

"I love you." She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"When you were married, did you bind yourself to Draco?"  
>"Yes, we are bound. But no fidelity charm, obviously or he would of found out by now. Although I am sure he is out sleeping around, too. It is a life bond. "<p>

"So the only way to dissolve it is to... Kill him? " The last two words spoken clearly and slowly.  
>"Or when both parties come to a mutual agreement and it is approved by the priest who wed us." Words mumbled into his shoulder.<br>"Such a kill joy." He huffed.  
>"And me and Draco will never need to be unbound. " She learn back looking into his sad eyes.<br>He rest a single hand on her belly. "Please, Hermione. Let me take care of you and my child."  
>"Not your child."<br>He rolled his eyes, "Fine, what ever you think. Just come with me now. Stay with me. Draco is never around for you. Please let me show you what you can have. What you are missing out."  
>She sighed deeply. "Fine."<p>

A/N: Naaaw he is so sweet. He wants to look after her and his child even thou she is denying it is his. Hopefully they will grow closer and she will come to her senses. There was a bit of a lack of reviews on the last chapter... So I shall hold the next one hostage until I get 4 reviews :P 

Aliasmel1


	8. Snape's Heir

Snape's Heir

Hermione was happy, for the first time in nearly four years she was feeling blissful. She had been staying with Severus for the past month and it was if nothing had changed, in fact, she thought perhaps her feelings towards him were growing stronger.

From the moment she stepped through his chamber door he was nothing but hospitable and a gentleman to her. He even offered her a bed in his spare room, should she not want to sleep with him in his, of course, she took the option to lay with him in his bed.

She loved his scent, his warmth and the way he held her. The way he traced lazy circles over her belly. That is the part that pained her the most, even without words or mention of who the baby's father was, deep down Hermione knew it was his. Deep down she knew that he would love that child and be a wonderful father, but what about Draco? Did he not deserve this in his life? But then did the baby not deserve to know it's real father?  
>She had often pondered that thought over and over again whilst he was out teaching his classes.<p>

She would always be pulled out of her deep and meaningful thoughts when he would come stalking into the room, robes billowing, he usually looked like he was seething. But as soon as he laid eyes on her, his expression instantly became warm and soft. He could not help but feel better being around her. Even just having her with him, even if not for very long had changed his persona a touch.  
>He would often faff about her, offering her a beverage or snack, to get her a new book to read or helping her from where she sat.<p>

She would just smile at him and tell him she was in fact pregnant and not an invalid and not even that far along so she was fine and could do everything for herself.

They had made love a few times, it was honestly less than Hermione had expected. He would tell her he was apprehensive to do so whilst she was pregnant as it felt wrong and he did not want to damage the baby. She would just scoff and roll her eyes telling him to get over it and it would all be fine.

She did feel a touch sad, however. Her own husband had not even attempted to contact her, granted, she knew he would very busy and hundreds of miles away, but at least an owl? Maybe? That would not have gone astray to show he was at least thinking of her. If the owls were addressed to her, would they not find her here? She was feeling herself thinking more and more of her and Severus and the life they could have together rather then the life her and her husband had. She would give up the life she was accustomed to. A mansion and copious amounts of cash, able to buy anything on a whim. She could see her and Severus living long lives, picking one another's brains at night time and engaging in friendly arguments and disagreements.

Her mind would often wander, to what type of fathersSeverus and Draco would be. She would weigh them up against one another.

Severus was kind and caring but could also be quiet condescending towards others. He would keep their children very well disciplined and in line but she knew he would love them and dote upon them. He would make sure they grew up to be solid well rounded citizens and well educated. She knew he would always work to try to provide the best life for his family.

Draco on the other hand, she was not too sure of. He could be nice, granted, he could also be a complete twat at times and still acted as a child at times. He was rarely at home and would rarely be there for their children. He would have hardly a part in the raising and up bringing of the children and she would often be left alone for long stretches at a time. However she knew she would have everything and anything provided for her and the children. She knew Draco also worked hard to build the bank balance up. Although she was not sure he needed too. She knew how large it was. She was sure he just liked to see the money accumulate over the years. He was so set in his aristocratic ways it did make her sick, at times. She had also seen a glimmer of a man she wanted nothing to do with, surface at times. Quiet irate towards her and abusive.

She was pulled from her revere when Severus stalked into the chambers at the end of his day. He slammed the door shut, hard, behind him. He had a meaningful look in his eyes, she hated that look, she knew if from days gone by. She sighed and set herself up for it. "We, Hermione must talk."  
>She only nodded, she knew that there was no getting away from him and his need to chat. He had been stewing on it for some time now. Approaching her about the paternity of the child she was bearing.<p>

"Now, I have been more then, for want of a better word, patient. But I feel it is time to address the issue of the father of the child, " His words soft and calm, trying not to be sound patronising and having her start an argument.

"Fine, what ever." She shrugged. She wanted to know the father, deep down she knew it was him but would like it confirmed.

He had not expected her to submit on the subject so quick and easily, he had a whole argument in his head that he really wanted to put forward, he was a little crestfallen when he had the need not to.

"I would like you to take a paternity test, I can do one right here so you do not have to go anywhere. However if the results are in my favour I do wish to be part of this child's life."

"But- "She interjected and he held a single hand up, cutting her off.  
>"I wish to be part of this child's life. If you wish to stay with your husband so be it, but you will not deny me my own flesh and blood." His words so simple yet so full of emotion.<p>

"That Severus, would ruin my marriage and you know it." She slowly got to her feet bringing herself up to his full height and looking him directly in his eyes. He smiled a wry smile, his eyes daring her to say another word to him. Those were his intentions, after all.

"And you know, Hermione. Once your marriage is obsolete you will always have a place here."

HG/SS

"Alright, nearly finished." Severus was stirring a potion rapidly, he had just the need to add a small drop of his own blood to the concoction. If it turned purple, he was the father of the child.

A lump in Hermione's throat, her heart beating and palms sweating, the contents of her stomach threaten to rise and splatter over all the floor of his private potions lab. The pain in her thumb, thumped hard from where he had taken assault on it with a sharp dagger, insisting it was the only way. She was sure he just wanted to see her writhe in pain.

She watched as he slowly but surely raised his hand above the cauldron moving the sharp silver dagger towards him thumb in one swift motion he pricked it, without even as much as blink in response. Show off, she huffed to herself as she rubbed the small mark on her thumb. She studied him as he began to mix the potion, slower this time. He handled the potions so full of confidence and smoothly, his hair curtained his face as his eyes focused in deep concentration. He finished up the stirring and glanced haphazardly into the cauldron.

The clear liquid soon bubbled and changed quickly a light lilac was soon taken over by a deep, royal purple. She studied his expression, he raised a single brow and his thin lips curved into a smirk, her heart sank, she knew.

"Well, it seems, you are carrying a Snape heir around, there." He was elated to say the least.  
>"Shit," were the only words she could come up with. Shit, she was well and truly in the shit now, up shit creek and without a paddle, what was she to do?<p>

HG/DM

"Father?" Draco questioned, as he walked into his fathers sitting room. His father had the daily prophet spread out in front of him, scanning over an article that had caught his eye. He turned his attention to his son.

"Yes, Draco?" He asked in an almost bored tone.  
>"Where is Hermione, she is not here and there is a pile of my letters sitting up by the bed, unread."<br>"Ah, well you will find your wife over at Hogwarts, she has been staying there for the past month, something about some extra curricular activities or something with Severus." He emphasised the extra curricular, a small smile played on his face.

Draco's heart dropped, he knew Severus and Hermione had an unusual friendship to say the least during their courtship which seemed to fizzle out once they were married. She would run off to him on a whim saying that he needed some emotional support or some help with one thing or another, he trusted her and did not question it but now he could not help but feel suspicious. He was rarely around to show her love and affection he so desperately wanted to give her. Had he driven her into the arms of a much more experienced man who had the means capable of sating a woman?

He felt sick, he needed to get to Hogwarts- now.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Draco is not so stupid, hey? And maybe, just maybe he really does love his wife. Oh I see a confrontation that will force Hermione to choose one or the other.

A/N2: Only a few mistakes here. Yay. It was an easy fix.  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


	9. Truthful Words

Truthful words

"Let me in," Draco bellowed as he bashed his fists against the thick wooden door, he knew the room behind held his wife and he wanted to see her.

Hermione threw a worried glance to Severus, in turn he just grinned, sardonically, that was a worry, she thought.

Her heart caught in her throat, she would have to face him sooner rather then later, she was hoping to hold this off for at least another month, but the inevitable caught her and was about to bite her hard, on the ass.

She watched as the man she was so deeply in love with rise to his feet, wand drawn, he slowly and tentatively pulled the door open, just enough to poke his head around, blocking the view of his sitting room from Draco's view.

Severus held his wand by his side, at the ready should the need to use it arise. Severus pulled himself up to his full height, Draco feeling rather intimidating done the same, but still felt merciless against the man.

"I wish," He began as he tried to peer around Severus, "To see my wife." He arched his neck around Severus in one last futile attempt to see if he could see her.

"And what, Draco, leads you to believe your wife would be in my chambers. She is your wife after all, why would she be with another man?" He raised a brow, his tone mocking. It just made Draco angrier.

"Is she or is she not here?" He tried to keep his voice level.  
>"That would depend on what you wanted her for. If you are here to talk to her, then fine. If you are here to lecture her and tear her away in her delicate state then, no, you may not."<p>

A puzzled look crossed Draco's face. "I just want to talk." He shrugged, almost as if questioning himself if that is what he wanted to do.

"Very well." He stepped back and allowed the other man into his chambers. He watched as he scurried over to Hermione, standing above her, fists clenched.

"What, are you doing here, wife?" His tone level and calm.  
>She looked up at him from the seat she was in. First she finds out Severus is the father of the baby she is carrying and within the hour Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her demanding to know what she was doing here... Could her day get any worse?... Possibly.<p>

"Nothing." She averted her gaze, she could not even look at him in the eyes.  
>"Are you cheating, wife?" She still could not bring herself to look at him.<br>He began pacing in front of her, he was frustrated, and infuriated that she would be in the private chambers of Severus Snape. He was standing there, watching the two of them interact, his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"I will take that as a yes." He shakily ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
>"How long has it been going on for?"<br>The cat was out of the bag now, she may as well get all the details out. "A while. We were sleeping together a while before me and you started dating." Her eyes still on the ground.

"So you were sleeping with him whilst we were dating?" He watched as she nodded her head. A knife digging deep into his heart.  
>"I would sleep with you and then come sleep with him. I felt bad about it. I told myself after I done it I would never do it but I kept coming back. Once we were married it stopped, then a few months ago he showed up in my office...Old habits die hard I guess. The flame was re-ignited and that was that."<p>

He felt sick, he thought he was going to throw up, so did Hermione. The contents of her stomach churning around and around.

"I loved you... I love you. How could you do this to me. I thought you loved me?" He knelt down in front of her, placing a finger under her chin he lifted her head to look at him. The tears were already spilling from her eyes. "I do love you, Draco," A meek broken whisper managed to escape her lips.

"Well if you love me, how could you do this?" He forced her to continue looking into his eyes.  
>"I love you, Draco. I am not in love with you. I am in love with Severus."<p>

Draco got to his feet and pulled his wand from within his pocket, pointing it straight between Severus' eyes. Severus only chuckled in return. "Is that your plan, boy? You think killing me will make her fonder towards you?" 

He watched as Draco lowered his wand. Perhaps the man had a point? He turned back to his wife only one thing he wanted to know... why?

"Why? Hermione. Why did you not just leave it be. Why after nearly five years you could no longer control it and come back to him. I was there for you, I sexually satisfied you."

"You, Draco were never there for me. You were always off on a tangent around the world. You were hardly home. Severus could show me the love and affection I so desperately craved. Whilst you were off sleeping with cheap hookers."

" I have NEVER slept with anyone but you during our marriage. How could you even fathom that. I love you and only you. We can over look this, come home with me now and we will pretend it never happened." Hopeful...

"Oh, Hermione don't forget to leave out the little fact you are pregnant," Severus interjected. He could not help it... He would have her for his own.

"Mine?" Draco asked, hopeful. His heart shattered when she shook her head.  
>"His?" She nodded. She felt her head spinning, he had never cheated on her, he really did love her. She felt like a complete bitch right now.<p>

"That is ok, we can raise it as ours, no one will have the foggiest. Please, Hermione, please come home. "  
>Severus cleared his throat. "That is my child, Draco and I wish to be apart of it's life, you will not be raising it as your own."<p>

"I will fucking kill you." Draco drew his wand again, pointing it once more at the man.  
>"If you love something, Draco, let it go." Severus said, simply. His own wand pointing at the blonde.<br>"Is this what you want Hermione? Do you want to be with him?"  
>She only nodded, she could not deny the crazy in love, cannot live without one another feeling she had for Severus.<br>"Very well. I will have my lawyer draw up the divorce papers." He managed to spit out whilst choking the tears back.

He did not even as much as give her a glance backwards, he did not want her to see the tears that were falling, caused by her and her indecisive ways. He could only think one thing had happened here, a break down of communication within his marriage. If he had been there, perhaps she would still be there, too.

A/N: Poor Draco. I love how Severus just had to let it be known she was carrying a child. Hope you all enjoyed it. A little disappointed in two reviews for the last chapter :/

A/N2: Not much to fix here, either.  
>Aliasmel1<p> 


	10. Spinners End

Spinners End.

The two sat in his chambers on a quiet Saturday afternoon, both reading, only the soft sound of pages turning every so often could be heard. She lay on the couch, now five months pregnant she was starting to fatigue easily. He sat in his single arm chair, sneaking glances at her every so often. The corner of his lips would lightly twitch as the new expression she had on her face each time his eyes fell on her. Gods he loved her.

"Hermione?" Voice soft, she slowly sat up, struggling slightly.

"Yes?" She clamped her book shut and set it down next to her.

"I have been thinking." He stopped as if searching for the words.

She blinked. Once...Twice, then quirked a brow as if coaxing him on. He shifted in his seat, he was unsure how she would take this, but it was what he wanted for his family...Family... He almost had to pinch himself, he, Severus Snape was about to have a family. A year ago if someone had said to him, you will get Hermione Granger pregnant and she will leave Draco for you he would of Crucio'ed them on the spot for speaking out of turn. 

"I wish for you, well you and me to move into my house at Spinners End. I do not feel Hogwarts is the place to raise a young child, perhaps when the child is older we could move back but right now I wish for us, as a family." He almost had to choke that word out, it was so foreign to his lips.  
>"To live in peace and privacy." He finished, watching her face fall into that of pure worry.<p>

Oh lord, was the only thing that kept running through her head, Draco had told her that place was an utter shit hole the one time he visited. She swallowed hard trying to work out the right words to say, her lips went thin and she became white as a sheet. How could she do this without being crass and to the point that she did not want to bring her child up in a scum bucket.

"I... Isn't it-." She was cut off. "A hovel? A shit heap." He interjected, watching her nod, she was glad he was the one to put it out there. "Well, yes, but the area is much nicer now. Clean and lovely people it has really turned around. Come, I will show you."

He took her by the hand dragging her into the floo behind him, she would much rather travel like this then Apparation, she nearly threw up every time since being pregnant. She stepped out into the dim lit room, instantly she was hit with that dank and dusty smell, she cringed. Looking around she took in all the sights. Old leather arm chairs placed hap haphazardly around the room, a worn red rug with a giant hole in the middle, it looked moth eaten. The wall paper was peeling, the floor boards were in dire need of stripping back and varnish. The house looked as thou the only inhabitants it had in a while were rats and spiders.

She felt worse now she was here then she did when he had made the announcement. "What do you think?"

"To be blunt...It is a crap shack."

He just chuckled. "Ah dear, you are missing the point here. I do not wish for us to live in it like it is. I am giving you sole job of decoration and getting the place repaired."

Her eyes lit up. So many times she had wanted to re decorate when she lived with Draco but Lucius would just sneer at her and turn his back being the rude pompous ass that he was.

Gingerly she walked across the floor, it creaked with every step, a spider ran across the floor in front of her, she squealed and jumped over it. Slowly prying back the white curtains now so heavily covered in dust they were almost black.

The front yard was long and over grown, a vine growing like wildfire over the front fence, which was leaning on an angle, she was sure the next breeze would send it toppling. The gardens were over grown and derelict. She looked beyond the front yard and garden out to the other houses in the street. It was nothing like Draco had told her of. The houses were well kept, the lawns green and mown, the fences white picket. Well... the Neighbour hood was good enough from the look of it. 

She turned on her heel to look at him, he shook his head pulling himself from his thoughts. She swallowed hard, sure she could get the house in order...But it would take a huge amount of money to do so, something she once had now had very little of since leaving Draco.

"Budget?," She squeaked out.

"Do I have any money is what you are asking?" His eyebrows snapped together, her heart sank, maybe she crossed a line.  
>She just nodded, trying to pull her heart from her stomach and compose herself.<p>

He shrugged, "I am not Weasley poor, if that is what you think." Funny... From the state of the house she would of thought so, the burrow was in better condition. "But I am not Malfoy rich either. I have enough, do as you wish with this house. To put it in terms I guess you could say I could quit teaching and live my days comfortably without money worries."

"I did-." He cut her off.  
>"Did not think I had any money? Not that I really wish to discuss the matter however, living where you teach has it's good points... You come to save a lot of money. That and when my mother died she had a small fortune she had set aside and saved over the years." He shrugged, turning away from her for a moment. Talking about his mother always got him down.<p>

"Any way my dear, I shall show you the rest of the house." He took her hand and led her off.

SS/HG

Hermione ran a shaky hand through her hair. This task was going to be monumental even with magic. Perhaps fixing the house up was beyond her or anyone and the only real solution was that a match and a tin of petrol could provide. Lowering her wand she heard a tap at the window. Who would be sending her an owl here? How would anyone know she was here?  
>Letting the huge black sleek owl through the sitting room window she rolled her eyes, it was Draco's owl, Sienna. A magnificent animal in her own right, just a shame such an ass owned her.<p>

The owl swooped in, circled the room once, dropped the letter it had in it's beak and flew off. "And hello to you, too," She mumbled. Fingering the envelope gently to make sure it was not going to explode, she opened it.

_Hermione,  
>Please come to the manner now, I wish to sign the divorce papers<em>

_-Draco._

She rolled her eyes. Did she have to? Sighing and placing the letter on the mantle of the fire she headed to the floo and stopped. No, she could not get to his floo from here, she would have to Apparate. Just the thought made her feel sick.

SS/HG

It felt funny...Knocking on the door of the home she once lived in. Draco opened the door almost simultaneously with her knock, it took her back. He looked her up and down, wrinkling his nose before stepping back to allow her in. He headed up the stairs towards their old bedroom, she stopped. Blinking slowly he turned around. "I... Are the papers up there?" She tilted her head to the side.

"No, but a few of your things you left behind are." He headed on up the stairs once more, Hermione having trouble climbing them but kept up. He stepped into the room, holding the door open for her and closing it once she had entered, she was sure she heard the unmistakable click of the lock.

"Well, where are my things I really need to get back.?" Nerves ebbed into her body, what had she led herself into?

Draco grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You wont be going any where." He disarmed her, her wand flying into his hand.  
>"We are going to go back to the way it was before that prat interfered, you, me and now the baby, a family."<br>He pocketed both the wands, grabbing her roughly around the waist her pulled her close pressing his lips to hers. She struggled, it was futile. He was much stronger then she was.

A/N: Happy new year! (well here in Aus, anyway) Hope you all like this chapter. And WOW I was not expecting the huge influx of reviews from the last chapter! WOW Thank you! You are the best readers...EVER!

A/N2: Another edit. Was easy.

Aliasmel1 


	11. Captive

Captive

"Please." She pleaded with him in an attempt to wiggle from his grasp. Her head went through a bunch of scenarios. Should she play along with him? Should she try and scream and hope she was heard? No that would be stupid, no one would hear her here.

He let her go, she breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled her into his lap. She felt repulsed but done what she had to.  
>"Back together, you, me and our child."<br>She wanted to retort and say, not your child. But she would refrain, she would keep her mouth shut for her and her unborn child's sake. She remembered watching a show once where the woman befriended her captor and eventually got away. Although obviously magic was not involved perhaps she could adopt the same tactics. In the end the woman got away when her captor let his guard down and fell asleep. She could only hope similar would happen here.

Or that Severus would save her...Her knight in shining armour would surely only be moments away. Well it was good in theory anyway.

She was brought back to the present as Draco placed a hungry kiss on her neck, biting and sucking away. His breathing heavy she could feel his arousal digging into her leg. Her heart sunk. She would not be expected to sleep with him, would she?

"All mine. Not his, mine. My wife. I married you. He has no claim to you. I staked that claim long ago." His kiss moved along her collar bone and across her shoulder.

"D...Draco," She whispered.  
>He stopped and looked to her. She needed to intervene... NOW.<p>

"I...I am not yours any more Draco. I love Severus. Not you." She finished matter of factly and pulled herself off of him.

A menacing glint crossed his eye "Marriage certificate says you are mine, you little slut."

He pulled himself to full height, a good two heads higher than her she wished she has not opened her mouth.

"Where is he now Hermione? He just let you walk straight on into here without a second thought. Some huge hero he is, he does not care for you."

She felt so stupid. If she had of just told him where she was going he would have seen straight through it and came along with her.

"Draco, please just let me go." She would try pleading with him. She did not want to take the friend route if it meant he would put his filthy hands all over her.

"I cannot do that Hermione."

"But I love Severus."

He laughed "No, you love me."

"But I don't," She stuttered out.

She wished she had not pushed it, rage crossed his face as he struck her with his hand. Stumbling back a few steps she ended up flat on her ass. She looked up from where she had landed. Tears in her eyes. She could not believe someone who she once loved, someone who claimed to love her had hit her.

He knelt by her side. "Are you ok?"  
>She shook her head yes "Please just let me go. Leave me alone."<p>

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."  
>He watched as the girl wept. Her situation was hopeless, he would not listen to reason and she had little hope of getting away without a wand.<p>

"Please Draco...Please." She would try once more.  
>He just laughed in her face. "Silly girl. I cannot do that. You will stay here in this room till I can trust you will be mine and only mine."<p>

HG/SS

"Hermione? Hermione," He called out through the house. He had been so caught up in marking essays he had let the time slip away and went into a blind panic when he realised it was in fact one in the morning and Hermione had not come back. She had been gone since eight that morning and had seen hide nor hair of her.

He stepped out from the fire place brushing himself off. She was not in the living room. He headed towards the bedroom, no one there. The whole house was still and quiet.

His heart dropped as it began to beat hard against this chest cavity. Had she been abducted? Had she gone back to Draco? Had she just had enough and walked out. He headed back to the room in which he had entered and began to pace backwards and forwards.

He tried to think of where she would have gone, or what she was doing. Should he set out to find her or did she want to be alone?

The letter which Hermione had left on the mantle of the fire place caught his eye. Grabbing it his eyes scanned over it.  
>Now at least he knew where she had headed. Was she there on her own accord or was there something perhaps more sinister to it. He was about to find out because no way on this earth would he trust Draco. He was likely holding her captive in the Manors dungeon.<p>

HG/SS

"Let me in for crying out loud." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had been stopped at the front door to the Manor. A mangy looking house elf had stopped him and told him under the order of his masters he could in fact not let Severus in.

In his last desperate attempt he knelt down to the elf's level and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Is or isn't Hermione in there?" The elf's eyes darted to the stair case and back again to Severus.<br>"Please let me in, she is pregnant. He could hurt her." The house elf looked as if he was about to burst out crying. He knew the right thing to do but he also could not disobey his master.

"I can't. I is sorry sir."  
>"Oh for god sake." Clearly being nice was not going to get him where he needed. Raising his wand he watched as the house elf fell to the ground with a thud. A simple petrifying spell should take care of him for a while.<p>

"Draco please." She screamed loudly. He was forcing himself on her for the third time since he had taken her hostage. He had raped her and he had shown her no remorse. He had laughed the entire time as she cried and begged for him to get off of her. He was rough, so very rough.

She was not sure how much more she could take. Where was Severus, why had he not come to her rescue, she had been missing for hours.

The faint scream had hit his ears and he was off up the stairs, taking three at a time. The screams becoming louder and more petrified.

He reached the door that he knew held the woman he loved against her will. Silently he unlocked it and pushed it open. In a flash he had Draco pinned down on his back.

"And just what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

A/N: I bet you all thought I forgot about this? Well...Clearly I did not ;) Just got a little side tracked and this was the one that was always put on the back burner. I realised it has been nearly a year since an update so...Here you all go. I promise to update it sooner (As in, the next week or so.)

Aliasmel1 


	12. Kiss of death

Kiss of death

Fear crossed the younger man's face. He was going to be killed by Severus Snape and there was nothing he could do.

"Well? What do you think you are doing?" Severus' voice loud but even. Hermione scurried around the room finding her clothes and throwing them on as quick as she could. She was in pain, felt light headed and wanted to throw up.

"Please don't kill me," Draco whispered out, his voice full of fear.  
>Severus pulled his wand out, taping it to Draco's wrist's a black rope shot from the end and bound his arms.<p>

Getting to his feet he examined the boy from where he stood. He was naked and crying, tears of fear sliding down his cheeks and onto the carpet beneath him. Severus thought he looked pretty pathetic to be honest.

He contemplated doing a few things to him then and there. A good beating was probably one thing he should have done. He could have easily killed him and made it look like an accident. Instead he did one thing and one thing only. He drew back his right foot and laid the boot right into his bare man hood. If he wanted to go around forcing himself upon women, he would see to it he got what he deserved.

Draco let out a gut wrenching curdle as he lay on the floor, trying hard to breath. His vision had gone fuzzy and he began to lose a grip on what was happening.

"Azkaban will love to see you," He snarled. Sending a Patronus off he watched as it shot off into the distance.

"The Wizarding world does not take the raping of Women lightly, Draco. I suspect you will get the kiss for this." Without a word more to the man he grabbed Hermione into a hug and pulled her close. She had tried to be strong up until this point. She broke down into tears and slumped against him. She was sore and she was scared, she felt like throwing up and fainting all at once.

Taking in a few deep breaths she pulled away from him, the last thing she remembered was telling him she did not feel well.

He grabbed her as she began to fall to the floor. Leaving Draco where he was, he Apparated her straight to St Mungo's.

HG/SS

Gently she opened her eyes, squinting at the bright white lights. The room was unusually white and sterile looking. She heard loud footsteps heading over to her. A woman dressed in white began to check her over.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"  
>"Sore and like I am going to throw up."<br>The woman only nodded, "You went through a lot Miss Granger, I will send Severus in, he has been beside himself."

While Hermione was waiting for him, she noticed she felt a little lighter and not as stretched. Tenderly placing a hand on her stomach she touched it, her heart sunk. Her stomach was as flat as it usually was pre baby.

She saw Severus enter, throwing the single white blanket back she tried to jump out of bed in a blind panic but was stopped by the drip attached to her arm.

She knew instantly by the sad look on his face something bad had happened. "Where is my baby, Severus." She screamed out so loud she almost burst his ear drums. Taking a deep breath he sat on the bed next to her. Grabbing her hand in his she looked to him, studying his face. He had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were blood shot and he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Sighing deeply he was not sure how he should start or how he would tell her. He sat silently, gathering the thoughts in his head. He would have to tell her gently and be prepared for the hysterics that would come with it.

"Hermione, you took a lot while you were held captive with Draco. When I got there you not long blacked out due to immense pain you were in. I got you here within seconds. You were already in labour, brought on by the way Draco...Treated you." He did not want to say the way Draco raped you and upset her even more then need be.

"The baby... He... He did not make it." He watched as her face instantly fell. He tightened his grip on her hand as she began to cry silently.

Her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and stomped into the ground.  
>He could only wrap his arms around her and draw her close, sobbing with her. All his happiness had been ripped away in a matter of hours because of Draco fucking Malfoy. He would have great pleasure in seeing the light leave his eyes as he was given the kiss.<p>

HG/SS

Hermione had been quiet for the first few days she was allowed to leave St Mungos. She had picked at her dinner, not said a word to anyone, even Severus and spent all day every day in bed. Severus tried to keep his distance. He was not sure what to do in a situation like this. He had no idea if she needed her space or needed comforting. He thought it was best to keep a wide berth and give her all the time she needed to come around.

By the fifth day of being ignored he had to talk to her. Sitting on the bed next to her he cleared his throat. Hermione sat up slightly in bed. Her cheeks tear stained, and her eyes red and puffy.

"I just got an owl. Draco is getting the Kiss tonight... I am going to watch...I am not sure if...Well do you want to come."

She shook her head. "I don't feel up to it right now." She grabbed his hand tightly and smiled. "Thank you Severus, thank you for everything."

All he could so was give her a curt nod and leave the room. He had done so much for her and he had not realised. Just being there for her, no judgement or telling her to get over it had helped her in her time of greiving.

HG/SS

Severus stood watching. The fear on Draco's face was enough to make him smile in sheer glee. The bastard was about to get what he deserved for taking his unborn child away and hurting Hermione so much. He watched as the floating black figure closed in, he watched as Draco began to shudder, the black mass now practically on top of him. He watched as the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, a gurgling sound was the last noise Draco had made. He smiled broadly, ah justice had been served. How sweet it was.

HG/SS

When he had arrived back to Hogwarts that night he was surprised to see Hermione out of bed and in the sitting room, a letter held tightly in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. Walking over to her he placed a single kiss on her forehead, she handed him the letter.

He began to read it quickly.

_Miss Granger,_

_It has been noted that Draco Malfoy whom you were bonded to has passed to the veil. All bonds you shared with him have been revoked and you are free to do as you wish._

_Regards,_

_Minister Edwards._

He handed the letter back to Hermione. Her mood clearly lifted a little there was no time like the present to ask her what he should have years ago.

Taking his small hand in his own large one he knelt before her. "Hermione, I love you and I have for quite some time..Years in fact. I have been too slow and stupid in the past and missed out on years without you by my side. I wish to change that, will you marry me?"

She could only nod, too emotional for words. He did not need to be told, pulling a small black velvet box from within his robes he pulled out a gold ring. Sliding it onto her finger he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Hermione."

-The End

A/N: Sorry if this upset anyone... I had this planned from the start when I began this fic. I am going to leave it there...I have dragged it out long enough and wish to focus on other fics.  
>Thanks for all the faves, reviews and alerts. Means a hell of a lot to me...I have plenty of other published works to read and plenty more in the pipe line.<p>

Aliasmel1


End file.
